Jullian Watt
"Everyone, even gods deserve second chances, sometimes even when they don't deserve it." ~Julian Watt Julian Watt is the last known son of Ouranos. Although Ouranos is said to be spread so thin that he can't form consciousness, Julian makes a claim explaining that given enough time any god can return from being spread thin. For whatever the reason or cause, it is verified that he is the latest known son of Ouranos. Early Life In Julian's own word describing his early life, "My dad well he's the only person I knew before he dropped me off here at Camp Jupiter. What can I say about my relationship with him? Well it was a lot closer than what the average demigod got with their godly parents. My father had to hide outside of the gods sight and out of the sensation of his former wife Gaia. Do I believe my father changed of the course fo several thousand years? The answer is yes I do believe he changed and for the better. He is the dad a son can do just about anything with, but at the same time he is able to teach and displine to teach restraint, teach what is right vs what is wrong. When I was entering my teens, he taught me what women expect of man, but also of what a man should look for in a woman if they want a lasting marriage. But somehow unlike the stories I here from other demigods and mortals, this discussion didn't come across as weird or uncomfortable, rather it felt like learning experience. My dad, if he had a chance to go back and had been the father he should have been as he was with me, I am postive their would have been no need for a king of the gods nor would their have been as many siring between gods and mortals. I think we would actually have been proud of our immortal parents and not at constant odds with them like we do today. However, to wrap up my early life for the sake of time and this CD's limit of space, I will conclude with being brought to Camp Halfblood by my dad when I was 15 years old." ~Julian Watt on an account of his early life. Life at Camp For Julian Watt, being a greek Demigod in a Roman camp was difficult. Julian's greatest difficulty was his size. Because of his tall height more was expected of him than that of somone of shorter stature. Being at times a little anti social with his cohort, he eventually threw himself into harder and harder workouts and training missions to avoid punishment from the instructors for failing where they believed he was capable of accomplishing a certain task. When he was at last able to be useful in the legion, he was given the chance in a war game that involved the fith cohort, his cohort, to defend the walls of the fortress. Told to be a spotter for water pressure safety for the cannons, Julian did not see much of the early battle or particpate much. However, when the other four cohorts began to deal heavy blows to the fortress, especialy when they used the seige ongoers to cause area damage to the fortress. When the north wall began to crumble Julian, unable to play a small part any longer let the tug that he constantly felt in his gut, pull hard. At first, he saw no change but soon storm clouds began to gather and the air temperture began to drop and the wind picked up. Soon a freezing cold rain began to fall causing the ropes of the ongoers to become slack and caused them to be unable to fire as easily. The cohorts fighting against the fortress who were not wearing anything warm began to fight slower, because of the cold of the rain. When the tug in his gut felt the same though and to prevent the battle from ending do to rainy weather he stopped the ability causing the sky to rapidly clear up and the temperture return to normal. Unaware that he was the cause of the storm his crew kept fighting on and were able to temporary repair the broken wall. Feeling unappreciated despite buying his cohort some time he again released some of the tug in his gut and soon storm clouds arrived again but this time, they grew dark and lightining flashed throughout the clouds until several bolts landed causing multiple ongoers to be set ablaze and several troops to be blasted from their oncoming lines. Fearing that somebody could get hurt he ended the power again. And soon the sky's cleared. And again his cohort did not notice that it was he who caused the storm to happen. Desperate for some attention. He felt his gut wanting to be released and so he just let it tug no more and suddenly realized how tired he felt and began to have trouble standing up against the cannon. One of his fellow cohort members noticed him falling over without a visible wound and caught him as he nearly fell off the wall into the mud 40ft below. However, as soon as he recieved some nectar to stabalize his condition, a shadow was cast across the fields of mars a shadow so dark that for a moment many thought it was night, thats when several campers looked to the sky and quickly hundreds of demigods outside in the plains were in full panic trying to flee the area as fast as they could. Julian himself looked up and in both awe and terror he realized that he had summoned a metor to fall toward the Feilds of Mars. Forcing himself to get up and run out into the center of the field where the metor was to fall, he pressed his strength to the maximum using his power to force the metor back into space, it was difficult and but the more he forced it back the more tired he became. Eventually after many agonizing seconds he was able to force the metor back up into space. After it renetered space and moved away from the earth he collapsed in the center of the field while the romans nearby slowly regained their composure and were able to move him to the Infirmiry. For nearly 9 days Julian was unable to wake up. When he finally did though wake up he was given quite an interogation by the Camp Praetor. Eventually despite how unbelievable his story had seemed to be he was a verified son of Ouranos and easily one of the most powerful demigods in history. He was promoted despite the incident and was given the rank of legionnaire. While he remained a quiet indiviual in Camp Jupiter he soon became a more outgoing character in New Rome. To date he is one of the few people Terminius likes, because of his neglect in carrying weapons. It would still be a while before several fellow cohort legionnaires would be able to open his shell up and help make him a more popular indiviual. Personality Julian Watt is has a complex persoanlity that he hides under a cloak of being a loner and being shy. However, though he shares many of the new personality tributes of his reformed father. Like his father's new personailty blend, Julian is a protective indivual who seeks out to comfort others in their sorrow. He seeks out those who don't deserve second chances and gives them those chances, he is a very forgiving person realizing that everyone even gods make mistakes, and that no one person should ever recieve punishment for an unintentional mistake. He is caring, and honorable, protective and honest, uses plenty of restraint and will go out of his way to make others happy despite his own personal guilts and regrets. In many ways he has been described to have a fatherly personality to him despite never being a father. He could be a leader but because of his guilt and regrets controling him he may never become one less he conquers his fatal flaw. "I am not hot the god of the dead and therefore cannot save everyone, but I try with all my strength and my will to save all that i can and even those who are not worth saving, because I want to make it better, and when I don't the guilt of failing to save is unbearable at times and the regret of having to use lethality to save is an unbearbale regret as well. I can't save them all, and I can't fix all the mistakes my father was and is responsible for, but I can make every effort to do better than he did." Powers From what has been observed and what Ouranos has informed us that Julian is Capable of here are just a sample few of what he can do. *Electro Storm: Julian can summon a large storm which can randomly strike targets. However, he can also take control of storms even hurricanes and use them manipulate their course and targets much easier than creating them. *Weather manipulation: Julian can manipulate the weather by creating just about any natural form of storm with realtive ease. Though he often refrains from many uses of this power to avoid becoming something that other fear rather than feel protected by. *Above the Heavens manipulation: With great power comes great responsiblity and this power is no exception. Julian: is capable of changing the heavenly bodies, from stars, to the sun, the moon, other planets and even outside our solar system life. (this power is extensive in what it can do so we will leave it generalized for now) *Flight: Though he has never tried to fly he is fully capable of doing so. Ouranos has informed that this power is his greatest as he can while in the air reach speeds faster than the fastest of aircrafts, and can travel much higher than other children of deitys from the sky. If he knew he had this ability he would realize that he doesn't need to breathe and can survive in the vaccum of space. But this is only the begining, he can go beyond earth, and visit other worlds and any worlds beyond earth, whatever life that exists out their he has control over and while he is out their he can travel to any place in the universe instantly, and create extraterriestial life at will. Out here the universe in all its brilliance and in all of its wonder is at your door knocking to meet its creator, and in those moments all is infinitly grand. *(more to come) * * Category:Characters Category:Freeman23